


【SA】非典型ABO

by 03_07



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03_07/pseuds/03_07
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	【SA】非典型ABO

  
先说声抱歉，好多地方没有写出来，被我写得有点崩了。不该就这么收尾的，但是我实在不行了。  
我对非典型ABO其实没有接触过，有去查询了解了一下，为了好写，这里只把樱相两个人设定为特殊情况，还加了点私设，有很多说不通的地方，希望，gn不会太介意。

五年前松本从国外回来，和相叶两个人合伙开了一家料理店，经过一整年的运作，店铺的生意开始开始蒸蒸日上，分店都开了好几家。  
甚至还上了电视台，多家美食节目前来取材，松本向来聪明，和相叶商量了一下，抓住机会做了一次彻底的营销，如今他们两个人的店铺已经成为明星最爱光顾的店铺之一，营业额蹭蹭蹭地往上涨。  
尽管相叶投了大部分的资金，而且菜单方面都是由他亲自把关，可是对外公开的老板只有松本，松本几次想要把相叶推出去，都被对方以怕生为由拒绝了，这样几次下来，松本考虑到他的身份也不好再多说什么，只是竭尽自己所能打理这家门店。  
可是五年的年庆，松本说什么也不放过他，任凭他撒娇耍赖，软磨硬泡，也丝毫不松口。相叶没辙，扁扁嘴，委委屈屈的开始挑选衣服。  
他换下平日里休闲的服装，穿上了一套正式的礼服，甚至还打了小领结，头发被利落的梳起来，露出耳朵，前发全部安稳的固定在一侧，整个人显得很精神。  
松本绕着他看了一圈，满意地点了点头，相叶问他，“小润我帅吗？”  
“当然。”对方给予了他肯定的回答，“何止是帅，是A，A到没朋友，完全看不出你是omega。”说完又意识到了什么，“抱歉，相叶我不是那个意思。”  
相叶想，自己哪里有那么敏感，不过好友的细腻不无道理，这是一个以alpha为尊的社会，omega被轻视，被玩弄，被看不起。  
相叶从未看轻过自己，或许因为他足够幸运，他的父母是典型的AO结合，父母恩爱，在这样不允许omega工作的环境下，父亲鼓励母亲外出工作。  
他进入分化年龄的时候也从未害怕过，不管他是A是O都动摇不了他今后想要坦坦荡荡做人的信念。  
真的分化为O的时候，父母也安慰他不用担心，我们家有钱，可以买很多抑制剂，你想和谁做朋友都不受影响，只要多注意，你可以和A活得一样自由。  
少年相叶哭笑不得，却又深受感动，这个世上，无论今后他是否可以遇到爱人，他都没有遗憾，最好的爱，他已经从父母这里得到了。

父母的担心竟是多余，相叶没有发情期，也不受任何alpha的牵制，父母一开始以为相叶是生病了，带着他碾转了多家医院，都查不出任何结果。  
报告显示相叶一切正常，他能释放信息素，和任何一个完整的omega没有任何区别。  
父母听后更是担心，生怕相叶是有哪里不对劲，直到一个医生像相叶提出了疑问，“相叶君在初次分化的时候有没有遇上什么特别的事？”  
特别的事。  
相叶皱了皱眉头，父母也刷的一下子把目光投向他，相叶一阵头皮发麻，备感压力，突然他想到了些什么，脸一下子红了。  
他嗫嚅道，“正巧遇到过一个同学，我们两个人同时分化了，不过老师当时及时赶到了，对我们做了处理，这算吗？”  
“对方是分化成了alpha吗？”  
相叶点了点头。  
医生一拍大腿，惊喜地回答，“这就对了，相叶君这大概是因为和对方相互影响，所以体内发生了一些变化，虽然不明白其中的具体原因，不过还是恭喜相叶君，以后不用被发情期折磨。”  
总归是好的结果，父母也没有深究，相叶却在意起来，这个世界，omega和alpha互为对方信息素的影响，自己却不会再有发情期，那么，会有人单纯的因为自己本身爱上他吗。  
那个和他一起分化的人是不是也受了影响，相叶少年托着下巴，抵在桌子上，看着窗外，思考着这件事，连放学了都不知道。  
“相叶君。”有人带着善意的声音在耳边响起，相叶吓了一跳，抬头一看，是樱井翔，那天和他一起分化的人。  
“樱井君有什么事情吗？”相叶有的拘谨，有点僵硬地问道。  
“今天，是我和你一起值日，所以我想问问，相叶君能够做什么事情。”  
温柔又有礼貌的男孩子，大概是还记得自己是omega，想要照顾他一些，相叶笑了笑，摇了摇头，“樱井君不用这么客气，任务平分我一半就好了。  
即使是omega，打了抑制剂也是可以好好的学习工作生活的，是这个社会不断地在弱化omega的形象，让人们长久以来形成了根深蒂固地偏见。  
相叶虽然不满，却也明白对方是出于好意，不想和对方多说什么。  
接下来的几次值日竟是都是和樱井一起，慢慢地对他在意了起来，通过日常的观察，和几次的接触他意识到对方和其他人不一样，是真正的体贴。  
好像可以成为朋友。  
这样的念头也只是想想而已，真正成为朋友，是一个寻常的午后，樱井的便当被打闹的同学打翻了，他有点懊恼地走了出来，垂头丧气地打算去便利店买个面包充饥。  
正巧这天母亲多塞了一个饭团给他，他一份炸鸡便当已经足够，饭团显然是多出来的，相叶追了上去，在无人的楼梯口把饭团交给了他，只说了一句自己吃不完，就跑了回去。  
回去之后又害羞起来，这桥段活脱脱怀春少女。

谁也不能否认樱井翔是个很英俊的男人，他让人为之着迷，五官端正，又带着一股邪气，挑挑眉头，勾勾唇角，就足以让人为他疯狂。  
年少的时候眉毛修的很鋒利，带着一股毁天灭地的狂气，却又因着睫毛浓密，撩起眼皮看人的时候总让人有一种错觉，误以为眼前这个人对你有着无限的浓情蜜意。  
在这个alpha为尊的世界里，樱井有着骄傲的资本。喜欢他的人很多，樱井从来不拒绝这些人的爱。相叶不屑，只要别人喜欢你，你就四处撒播爱，圣母玛利亚也没有你博爱。  
樱井哈哈大笑，揽着相叶的肩膀，你是吃醋了吗？不怕，谁也比不上你在我心头的地位，和别人那都是逢场作戏，你才是不变量。  
相叶也弯了弯眼睛，压下心头的酸涩，矫揉造作的拿捏姿态，靠了过来，那以后我可就是小翔的人了。  
身边的朋友也都跟着哈哈大笑起来，谁也没有把这句玩笑当真。  
没有办法说明自己到底是哪一个时刻爱上樱井翔的，总之等他意识到的时候，他已经深陷其中，无法自拔。  
本想着就这样陪在他身边，一辈子也未尝不可，却因为对方的一句不变，一句珍惜，心思活泛了起来，孤注一掷的去告白，得到了一句我只拿你当朋友，失落之余，又宽心劝慰自己，还能继续做朋友也挺好。  
却从相熟好友那里得知对方到处猎艳寻欢的小道消息，相叶恨的牙痒痒，想着凭什么别人可以，我却不行，也不甘心起来。

走进大楼的时候，相叶一时之间感慨万千，真不愧是小润，着实有排面有魄力。  
年会的地点在一家价格不菲的酒店里，相叶一出现，就赚足了关注，宛如一个活体聚光灯，他克制而礼貌的跟遇到的人打招呼，松本端着酒杯走了过来。  
“给你十分钟准备，等一下不要忘记上台说话。”说完又潇洒的转身离去。  
相叶拿他没辙，松本是典型的beta人格，对待工作极其认真负责，眼里揉不得一粒沙子，话说到这个份上，他还真没有回旋的余地，害，去卫生间方便一下吧。  
等相叶从洗手间出来，迎面撞上了一个男人，竟然是樱井翔，躲了自己很久的樱井翔。  
“小翔，你怎么会在这里？”相叶有点犹疑，这家酒店不是被松本包下了，怎么樱井会出现在这里。  
可是他的神态显然不对劲儿，脸色潮红，白色的衬衫皱巴巴的，他没有机会相叶的叫声，站在水池跟前，一遍遍的掬起水流，往脸上扑，试图降温，让自己恢复正常。  
相叶有点愕然，“小翔，你怎么了？”  
樱井表现出与平时里不符的仓皇，他狼狈的擦了擦脸上的水，压抑着情绪，声音低沉，“离我远一点，我好像很不对劲儿，大概是被下了药。”  
相叶上下打量了他一眼，现在的樱井上身已经湿透了，身体的轮廓很清晰地显示出来，相叶忍不住咽了咽口水。  
樱井因为白，这会儿皮肤透着诱人的红色，甚至连眼尾都泛着红，像是女孩子勾勒了红色的眼影，带着一股妖冶的味道。  
相叶稍微思考一下，就猜出了樱井身上发生了什么，他四处寻找，却不见有除了他们两个之外多余的人，“下药的人呢？”  
说到这里，樱井也顾不得之前和相叶发生的尴尬，忍着痛苦，竟然还露出一点得意的神态，他不屑地笑了笑，“好歹我也是alpha，只要我不想，没有人能够牵制的了我。好了，你快走，我自己能够解决。”

百无聊赖的喝着酒，樱井兴致缺缺，距离他和相叶上次见面，已经有一个月了。  
他有点想他，可是又没有办法开口去见他。  
他们现在正处于一种很尴尬的处境。  
原因是相叶跟他告白了。  
相叶这人性子好，却又很轴，之所以两个人能罔顾AO有别，交往这么多年，完全得益于相叶这人身上一点儿O的影子都没有。  
除了身材确实清瘦纤细，眉目生的可人。  
性格方面比起O更像B，不过有一点，相叶有一手好厨艺，从那个饭团之后，两个人就迅速的拉近了距离，二十年间，他被相叶投喂了各种食物，每一种都合他心意。  
虽然樱井并不歧视O，身边除相叶外也没有过其他的omega朋友，omega并不输给alpha，可是大部分O已经心安理得地接受了O就是更为柔弱，甚至利用这一点为自己谋取利益。  
樱井受不了，这部分人才是最看不起O的人吧，见识了太多，相叶才变得尤为可贵。  
不过他从未生出过其他心思，他只知道自己珍惜相叶，想要一直和对方做朋友，恋爱是万万不行的。  
至于为什么……他也说不清，总之就是不行，哪有和朋友恋爱的道理。  
他只得拒绝了对方，告诉相叶，我只把你当成最好的朋友，你在我心里和A没有区别，相叶不满，你这是性别歧视，怎么只有O才入的了你的眼。  
好在没有第三人听到他俩的谈话，不然非得一脸懵。  
嗨呀！没办法，他对相叶也说不了重话，只得躲着对方。  
可这不，阴沟里翻了船，谁能料想到，今天竟然栽在了一个心术不正的omega手里。

樱井心里没有趣味，勾搭人起来也没有留意，第一个前来搭讪的omega一凑上来，他就跟着对方走了，不知道是室内的空调温度开的有点高，还是受对方信息素的影响，他感觉口干舌燥。  
耳边omega娇娇柔柔的低喘着，她靠得很近，领口大敞，露出柔软丰满的胸脯，膝盖有意地去磨蹭他，omega天生媚态，一双眼睛有意勾引，让人不由自主地沉溺其中，空气中弥漫着甜蜜的桃子味道。  
樱井觉得胸口像是揣了一团火。  
对方的手落在他的膝盖上，嘴唇试探着递过来，眼里带着明显的情，欲。樱井却一时有点失神，体内的燥热让他不安起来，他的脑海里突然浮现出另外一张总是带着笑的脸，那双眼眸总是黑亮无辜，漂亮的像奈良的初生小鹿。  
明明，刚刚拒绝过对方，却在这样的时刻想起了他，加上自己身体不正常的反应，他意识到眼前女人做了什么，他虽然不在意A欢O爱，可是被下药，还是让他不爽，他猛地站了起来，把omega推离，连大衣都不顾得拿，语气冰冷，压迫感一下子震得对方不敢动弹，“我最恨人搞小动作。”  
他狠狠地摔了门，忍住体内的燥热，强忍住跑到了距离Omega公寓最近的一家酒店，不管不顾的钻了进去。

听到相叶声音的时候，他的心脏快要裂开，他不想让相叶看到这样狼狈的自己，只得装没有听见，不断地试图用冷水让自己冷静下来。  
相叶闻言没有动弹，反而离得更近了一些，挑了挑眉头，“如果我说不呢。”  
说完就隔着裤子一把握住了他显示出的地方，樱井闷哼一声，发出了脆弱的声音。  
这样的反应显然让相叶很满意，他稍微离开，把卫生间的门从里面反锁了起来，又释放了一些信息素，让樱井好受一些，淡淡的香味，像是落了雪的杉树，散发出来的味道，确实很好的舒缓了对方的情绪。  
尚未等樱井放松，他又陷入了另外一种绝境，他忍不住想要凑近相叶，体内有什么在横冲直撞，紧接着意识就有点混沌起来，只渴求着眼前这个人。  
相叶感觉到了不对，樱井信息素的浓度，陡然浓郁了起来，比寻常人的要浓郁一百倍，他被震得差点站不稳。  
身体发生变化之后，樱井也像是变了个人似的，刚才还被极力克制着欲望，想要赶自己走的alpha，这会儿竟然发出了断断续续的抽噎。  
这样子，倒像是omega发情的样子，alpha并不会发情，多是基于omega信息素的激发之下，被迫产生反应，并且是完全清醒的。  
可眼下樱井的样子，完全不像清醒的人。

“小翔？”相叶轻声叫了他的名字。  
樱井抬起头，眼眶里挂着要落不落的泪水，咬着嘴唇，生怕发出声音，委委屈屈的模样。  
“过来。”  
听到相叶发话，樱井猛地扑了过来，手脚都缠了上来，能贴多近就多近，一点点缝隙都没留。相叶猛地被这样抱住，疼的不行。  
妈的alpha真是体力怪物，太疼了。  
“松手。”  
“呜呜呜，不要。”遭到了强烈的拒绝，而且他抱的更紧了一些，一边哭一边不忘用脸颊蹭他，像一只讨好的小兽。  
相叶心一下子就软了起来，他心善又爱小动物，眼前这样一只无助又依赖自己的小兽哪里忍心松开。  
他安抚似的拍了拍对方的脊背，“小翔，我不是要离开，你……”  
未等他把话说完，对方抽抽噎噎地离开了一些，上来就去亲他，横冲直撞不得章法，相叶被叼了嘴唇，疼得难受，他脸皱了一下。  
樱井却不愿松开，反而把舌头送了进去，用力的吮吸着他的舌尖，百般纠缠，磨人的不行，这个漫长又缠绵的吻被无限的拉长，他始终不愿意结束，只到相叶被吻的喘不过来气，踩了他一脚才分开。  
这下惨了，樱井像是被抛弃了一样，又茫然又委屈，带着哭腔，“你不要我了吗？”  
心猛地被扎了一下，一个骄傲的alpha，竟然这样的没有安全感，他立马否认，“不是的，我喘不过来气。”  
“那我轻一点，好不好。”他轻轻的拉着自己的衣服，像小孩子一样，相叶点了点头，又听到他说，“那你抱抱我可以吗？”礼貌又克制，说出的话却幼稚到不行。  
自己从那次之后不再饱受发情的苦，一直有尊严的活着，喜欢的人却不知道什么原因，不知道是不是因为下药的缘故，竟然变得这般……  
让人心酸。  
相叶急忙抱住他，樱井凑近他身上不停的嗅着，手也不老实的摸到他后颈的腺体，腿也趁机顶开他的两腿之间，樱井急切地缠绕着他，一面哭唧唧，一面用尽全力。  
相叶心里产生了一个大胆的想法，樱井翔大概和自己一样，和普通的alpha不同，至于对方为什么现在才表现出来，就和他身上发生的变化无从解释一样，没有答案。  
对方感受到了他的不专心，固执地把他的脑袋掰过来，亲亲舔舔，整个空间里充满了两个人信息素的味道，像是怕他逃走一样，整个人被包裹起来，严丝合缝。  
随着时间的推移，情欲不断地高涨，樱井情难自已，猛地把他摁住，后背撞到了洗手台上，痛得相叶刚要发出声音，就被他吞入口中。  
黏腻缠人的吻让相叶出了一身汗，虽然不再有传统意义上的发情期，被喜欢的人这样纠缠，他感觉自己整个人都要被对方的体温烫的融化掉。  
相叶用手撑住后背，试图稳住自己的身体，樱井却不愿意配合，不停地贴近他，把他往里推，甚至把他抱了起来，放在了洗手台上。  
整个人被禁锢在他的身下，来回的索吻，樱井因为刚才哭泣加上出汗，头发都被打湿了，凌乱的贴在脸颊上，看起来又一种脆弱感，他舍不得分开，又想要求相叶离他更近一些，含糊不清地撒着娇，“再多释放一点你的信息素好吗？真好闻。”  
相叶依照他的要求，又释放了一些信息素。  
对方满足的叹息着，眨巴眨巴眼睛，睫毛上的泪光亮晶晶的闪着，他把脸贴过来，要求着，“不要衣服。”  
这是求欢的讯号，相叶不想拒绝。  
这是一个机会，一个改变他们现在这种关系的机会，相叶想要试试，命运归根到底应该掌握在自己手里。  
想到这里，相叶凑上去，轻轻地吻了吻他的睫毛，伸出舌头一卷把他的泪珠舔了干净，然后又吻了吻他的脸颊。  
樱井的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，一瞬不瞬地盯着他，不再委屈，不再哭泣，相叶从洗手台上起来，把自己的礼服一点点剥掉，随手扔到地上，摘掉领结，慢慢地解开自己衬衫的纽扣，纤瘦的身体一寸寸地露出来。  
再说松本这边，整个人快要气死了，准备让相叶上台，却发现对方不见了踪影，只得自己顶了上去，等好不容易结束，他偷偷派人去找的时候，四周突然有很多人开始窃窃私语。  
经过下属汇报，他才知道到底发生了什么，信息素散发的来源指向了被封锁住的卫生间，松本黑着脸疏散了人员，他作为beta，闻不到信息素，也不受影响，受在门外，不让任何人有走近这里的机会。  
不知道过了多久，门打开了，相叶衣衫凌乱不堪，整个人像是逃难来的，嘴唇红肿，身体裸露出来的地方，有着零星的红斑。  
松本别过了视线。  
“小润，帮我。”相叶一开口，声音哑到不行。

樱井再次醒来的时候，窗外的阳光正好，暖洋洋地撒在他身上，他掀开被子，这才发现自己一丝不挂，同时也意识到这不是自己的家。  
“早安，小翔。”相叶手里拿着一套干净的衣服，放在床头，“昨天的衣服已经不能穿了，小翔穿我的衣服吧。”  
樱井受到了惊吓，相叶身上的味道明显发生了变化，那是掺杂了他的味道之后的新的味道。他知道这意味着什么，他闭了闭眼睛，不想面对现实。  
“小翔？”  
现实却摆在眼前，他不得不睁开眼睛，问相叶，“昨天我们……我标记你了？”  
“啊，小翔终于发现了，是啊，昨晚小翔热情似火，缠着我不放，又哭又闹的。”相叶回答的坦坦荡荡。  
啊，真恨不得立马失忆，相叶没有说谎，因为每一幕他都记得，完完整整，分毫不差。  
“相叶，你知道这么做意味着什么吗？”樱井艰难的问他，克制地收敛着情绪，想要和他好好沟通。  
“当然。”相叶坐了下来，握住樱井的手，“我喜欢小翔，想要结婚，过一辈子的那种喜欢。”  
“可是我说了我不爱你，你知道一旦我们结婚，你就永远地被绑住，你在我眼里不再特殊，和其他的omega一样，可有可无，这样你也不在乎吗？”  
相叶松开他的手，站了起来，有点冷酷地回答道，“小翔，不管你怎么说，这个婚我们是结定了，过两天我会去跟你一起拜访叔叔阿姨，你记得好好准备一下，明天我就打算先告诉我父母了，你知道的，一旦标记，是必须要结婚的。”  
抛开其他的因素，相叶确实是一个不错的结婚人选，长得不错，家庭和睦，本人性格也好，最主要的是两个人知根知底二十年，作为结婚对象，樱井的父母再乐意不过。  
从前樱井只愿意恋爱，怎么也不肯稳定下来，急坏了他的父母，也不是没给他相过亲，几次下来都没有成，时间久了，父母也索性不管他，把目光投向比他小许多的弟弟身上。  
现在大儿子突然有了结婚对象，别提父母有多开心，两边父母见面之后，很快拍板决定，把婚期定在了四月。  
两家人条件都不错，又都是第一次举办婚礼，双方父母热情高涨，全程包办，倒是省了他们不少麻烦，真的到了婚礼那天，松本倒是焦躁不安，反复的确认，“相叶你确定要和他结婚吗？”  
相叶点了点头，拍了拍对方的肩膀，“小润不用担心，小翔是我心中唯一的结婚人选。”  
在双方父母和朋友的见证下，两个人交换了戒指，交换了一个轻吻，相叶一下子成为了樱井的合法伴侣。  
两个人之间发生了微妙的变化，樱井虽然因为责任和相叶结婚，可是心里还是不爽，从那天之后，他没有碰过相叶一次，相叶几次张了张嘴，想要说什么，却被樱井冷淡的神情打了回去。  
他们一下子成为了有名无实的纸张婚姻。

留下自己的时候，樱井脑海里总是涌现那天的画面，他还记得相叶脱掉衣服之后，自己是如何哭的跌跌撞撞地压住他亲吻，吻的力道像是在啃咬，亲吻中带着痛，眼前的一切都不重要，唯有一个念头，他要相叶。  
情绪好像没有办法听从自己的管理，眼泪不停地流了下来，相叶笑他，他喘着粗气，在相叶耳边撒娇，“叫叫我的名字。”相叶抽他的衣服，扯他的领结，揽住他的脖颈，垂下头，之前固定住的头发，被汗水打湿，散落在额前，遮住他的眼睛。  
樱井觉得不安，他扁了扁嘴巴，有点不满，拨开他的前发，盯着那双眼睛，直到看到眼前人眼里盛满了自己，这才满意地继续亲吻。  
他把相叶重新放在洗手台上，情欲跟着信息素的浓度一起翻涌，樱井跨了上去，让两个人的下部一起摩擦，喘息不断的流出，环绕在耳边，樱井还嫌不够，伸手去摸两个人的下体，暴露在空气中的勃、*起颤颤巍巍，相叶忍不住把两腿夹在一起，樱井爽地忍不住叫了出来，因为快感，泪腺不受控制，眼眶里泪珠在打转。  
“小翔你怎么一直在哭啊。”相叶伸出手指，替他抹掉眼泪，随手伸进嘴里舔了舔，好咸，苦涩的好像自己长达十几年的暗恋。“明明该哭的人是不被喜欢的我。”  
想到这里，相叶也跟着红了眼眶，这下可好，樱井颤抖着嘴唇，像个做错事的孩子，“呜呜呜，雅纪，对不起……我错了，你是不是好难过啊，我，我不该拒绝你，我一想到你难过，我心里好疼啊……”  
樱井话说地断断续续，相叶感觉勘破什么秘密，“小翔，你……我可以理解为你也喜欢我吗？那你为什么要拒绝我，你不是只愿意和我做朋友吗？”  
“不要，不要做朋友！我，我不，不知道，呜呜呜。”樱井胡乱的摇着头，“呜呜呜，不要问我，呜呜呜，亲亲，亲亲我。”樱井耍赖，前来讨吻。  
“不说就不亲。”相叶狠心拒绝。  
樱井哇的一声哭了出来，活脱脱像一个没有讨到糖的孩子，“不，不要，我要亲亲，我要雅纪抱抱亲亲。”  
相叶又心软起来，但是还是想要问清楚，“小翔，你喜欢我吗？觉得我有吸引力吗？”  
被拦腰抱住，哼哼唧唧地回答“喜欢，喜欢雅纪，雅纪baby世界第一。”  
嗨呀，罢了。  
两个人又重新抱在一起，樱井的手有技巧地抚慰着他早就翘头的欲，望，简单地触碰就让他爽的不行，带着一种难以言喻的满足和痛快。  
樱井亲了亲他的前端，替他服务，他含着眼泪替他服务，舌尖舔弄，牙齿轻触，最后含入口腔，不停地深入浅出，牢牢地锁死相叶的每一个表情。最后重重一吸，相叶的精_(:з」∠)_液∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿射(´･_･`)了他满脸，他一下子闭了眼睛，沉溺于樱井给的快乐中。  
看到相叶靠在镜子上喘息平复情绪，樱井感觉被冷落，贴了上来，“雅纪，呜，可不可以换我了。”说着未等相叶答复，就掐着他的腰，曲起他的腿，用手指试探了一下，把性⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄器抽出，插，了进去，虽然是omega，已经自动润滑了，猛地进入，还是感觉到疼痛，他一疼，樱井又紧张地停下来，要哭不哭地看着他，相叶眼神暗了暗，忍着疼痛，主动握住对方直接捅入里面，然后抓住樱井的下巴，狠狠地吻住他，下身被填满，樱井一进入就凭着本能有节奏地开始顶弄起来，两个人浑身燥热，樱井被这湿热紧致包裹，又是感动又是痛快，又呜呜地哭了起来，一边哭一边狠狠地抽，插，着。  
舌尖纠缠，下身交，合地地方水声咕啾，樱井又讨好的去摸他的身体，两个人不管不顾地大叫出声，对方的声音就是最好的催化剂，  
他一下一下地推进，一下一下的深入，不停地撞击更深处，突然，樱井感觉自己顶到了一个很狭窄又难以进攻地地方，他一下子抬起头，去看相叶，他找到了生殖腔。  
相叶整个人被撞得支离破碎，他感觉到樱井想要进来，一直不停地研磨着那个入口，嘴唇停留在后颈，舔舐着腺体，发出呜呜地声音。  
相叶知道，对方是在获得他的首肯。  
“进来吧，小翔。”相叶调整了一下，开放了生殖腔的入口，允许对方进入，得到应答的瞬间，樱井狠狠的撞击，不断的在里面胀大，同时快感达到了顶端，最后樱井射，在他里面的时候，狠狠地咬住了他后颈的腺体，相叶累得终于再也没有力气。

“先生，介意有人坐在这里吗？”樱井晃了晃酒杯，抿了一口，抬眼看来人，是一个男性omega，身材娇小，皮肤白皙，眉目艳丽，是一个很标准的omega，非常漂亮。  
樱井挑了挑眉，来了点兴致，点了点头，“当然可以。”  
来酒吧无非是为了寻求炮友，寻求一夜欢愉，漂亮又聪明的人是最佳选择，两个人看对了眼，就没有必要浪费时间，酒还未见底，omega就明示去酒店。  
樱井也乐得速战速决，两个人一前一后走出了酒店。  
已经是五月间，天气开始变的炎热，樱井感觉到脸上莫名的燥热，他定了定神态，继续往前走，到了门口，哪里还有那名omega，只看到他的合法伴侣，倚在门口，似笑非笑地看着他。  
“你跟踪我？”樱井不敢置信。  
“那又如何，小翔和我结婚了。”相叶说完拍了拍手，很快冒出来两个彪形大汉，其中一个人说着失礼了，一针对着樱井扎了上去，他就失去了意识。

“醒了吗？喝点干贝粥吧，是你喜欢的，特意多放了贝肉。”相叶坐在床边，端着一碗粥，想要喂给他。  
樱井用行动表达了抗议。  
相叶叹了一口气，“小翔，你其实都记得的吧，那天我们发生了什么，你对我说了什么。”  
樱井嘴唇紧闭，就是不说话。  
“抱歉，小翔以后我不会再管你了，不过我还是想要让你知道，我喜欢你，已经暗恋了你很久，当时我不该让你标记我，明明有其他的方法的，以后，你想要去酒吧也好，想要找其他omega也好，我都不会拦着你了，不过，只有一点，我是不会离婚的，我不管你有多少omege，我，才是你法律上唯一的伴侣。”

相叶真的如自己承诺的那样，再也没有过问过他的私交，整天忙里忙外，忙着研发新品，忙着上电视节目做采访。  
最高兴的当属松本，相叶愿意从幕后走到台前，为人注意，大放异彩，松本为他开心。  
节目访谈上的多了，知道相叶的人多了，甚至民间还成立了非官方的相叶应援会，有模有样的。

「相叶君又温柔又立派，做饭还好吃，真想不通什么人可以得到他的垂青。」

「呜呜呜，世界欠我一个相葉ちゃん，我愿意禁欲一个月，但求一睡相葉ちゃん！」

「只要看着他，好像就能够获得前进的力量，相叶君看着可靠，但是有时候也会犯迷糊，这种反差，真可爱啊。」

「想被相叶大人S，我愿意出重金求调教！」

樱井偷偷地划拉着鼠标，一点点的看着屏幕上的内容，越看脸越黑，这些都是什么啊。不知道相叶雅纪是有家室的人了吗？你们醒醒，这些幻想一百年也不会实现的！  
原来相叶最近冷落自己，就是去卖弄自己的色相，招来这些狂蜂浪蝶，樱井非常不爽，越想越气，情绪无法好好地控制，身上的信息素就散发出来，并且有越来越浓郁的趋势。  
慢慢地他感觉越来越不对劲儿，他好像，发，情，了。

相叶忙了一天，累得半死，谢绝了松本邀请他喝酒的提议，回了家，一打开房门，他就闻到了一股浓郁的味道，他循着味道，来到了房间，没有看到樱井的身影，他又去了自己的房间，一看，目瞪口呆，这……是招了贼吗？  
房间里被翻得乱七八糟，衣柜里的衣服全部消失不见，他一下子急了起来，小翔去哪里了。  
“呜呜呜。”还未等相叶做下一步反应，他就发现了樱井的所在，他的床铺上堆满了衣服，樱井蜷缩成小小一团，在那堆他穿过的衣物之间，被围成了一个巢臼一样的圈，他把自己埋在那堆衣服里，像小动物一样不停的嗅着衣服上残留的自己omega的气味，却因为得不到满足，委屈的哭了出来。  
感受到相叶靠近的时候，他猛地一个激灵，泪眼矇眬地盯着相叶，甫一开口，就是一个颤音，带着哭腔，“雅纪。”  
话音未落，他就从那堆衣物中离开，扑向更让他眷恋的存在，自己的omega的怀中，相叶被他撞了个措手不及，整个人被带倒，两个人拥抱着倒在地上。  
相叶心里暗骂，下次一定要在房间里铺满地毯，不然以后自己的背要报废了。  
“你怎么才回来啊，我等了你好久，我还以为你真的走了不要我了。”他的声音里带着颤抖，相叶有点头疼，这，怎么又哭上了啊，一发，情就理智不清的见过不少，可是像樱井这种减智的还真是少见。  
樱井抽抽噎噎地去亲他，去舔他的腺体，寻找信息素最充沛的地方，又来了。  
经过上一次的欢好，他已经摸准了樱井的情况，言语轻柔，肢体接触缠绵，极大的满足了樱井，又是呜呜咽咽的哭着在他身体内做到了高，潮。  
相叶伸出手指，一寸寸的摸着樱井的五官，看着他平静的睡脸，心里一阵满足，不管怎样，樱井一到发，情期就变得格外的坦诚。  
不断的渴求着自己，如同自己渴求着他一样。  
好想要把他圈起来，不让他跑出属于自己的世界，不对，是他的世界里只剩下自己。  
想到这里，相叶凑上去，轻吻了一下他的额头，换了衣服走了出去。  
等到樱井再次睁开眼睛的时候，忍不住捂住了自己的脸，怎么又是这样，不过仔细想想，好像并不排斥，他甚至很享受。  
为什么会这个样子呢，自从相叶说了不管他，他非但不觉得轻松，反而感觉很生气，心头总是闷闷的，也没有再去找其他人，直到这次发，情。  
看到别人在网上发表幻想相叶的话他会生气，恨不得冲进去和这些人理论，打他一拳，让他们闭嘴，不要肖想相叶雅纪，相叶雅纪是属于自己的。  
等等……  
自己对相叶，他对相叶，有独占欲，有敬佩，有怜惜，他想要珍惜他，虽然对相叶生气，他又不舍得真的对他生气。  
他还记得曾经有一次相叶玩嗨了，趁着氛围大笑着跳到自己背上，被好事的群众拍了下来，还洗了两张，分别送给了他和相叶。  
自己的那一张后来被妹妹和弟弟打闹的时候不小心撕碎了，当时樱井大发雷霆，吓得两个小孩直哭，而且相叶不知道，当时是自己先留意的他，想要和他做朋友才偷偷利用自己的班级职务把自己和相叶安排到同一天。  
这么看来，他对相叶是喜欢。  
樱井推出了这样的结论，把自己吓了一跳。  
不过他稍作思考，就想通了，好像还不迟。

不知道樱井和相叶之间到底发生了什么，再次见到相叶的时候，他惊奇的发现，两个人看向彼此的眼神是那样深情动人，只不过从外人看来，就有点全身发麻。  
私下聚会的时候，只要有相叶的地方，总是能够看到樱井，包括现在相叶去上节目，也总能在台下找到樱井的身影，松本嘴角抽抽，什么时候这两个人变得这么黏糊。  
樱井简直化身忠犬，时时刻刻护着相叶，守在他身边。  
私下里问了相叶，对方只甜甜一笑，“因为现在我和小翔已经说开了，现在我们是心意互通，两情相悦呀。”

完。

====  
因为gn设定很详细，所以前面五千字我昨天写得时候又顺又快乐，后面痛苦得想哭，害，如果不喜欢，gn不妨试试自己写写看吧，我觉得好多人都是没写之前不知道自己可以写的。


End file.
